


just imagine that

by woonguwu



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonguwu/pseuds/woonguwu
Summary: Yonghee has a restless night and Byounggon is there to keep him company.
Relationships: Lee Byounggon/Kim Yonghee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	just imagine that

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to singlehandedly sail this gonhee ship even if i have to write all the fics myself
> 
> hmu on twitter @woonguwu to talk about cix and gonhee and how cute yonghee is

The wooden frames of the bunk bed creak as Yonghee rolls over for what must have been the tenth time in the space of half an hour. Byounggon sighs and stares into the darkness at the bunk above him. He doesn’t even need to check his phone to know how late it is, how many hours he’s been lying awake for now. Every time Byunggon begins to drift off into sleep, Yonghee shifts again or huffs or kicks his covers off or pulls them back up. 

Hyunsuk snores softly from the bed on the other side of the room and Byunggon envies the youngest’s ability to sleep through  _ absolutely anything _ . He shifts into a sitting position on his bed. Something is bothering Yonghee. He can tell. It must be his leader’s instincts kicking in. Schedule days don’t end in sleepless night - everyone is usually knocked out within two seconds of hitting their pillow. 

“Yonghee,” Byounggon calls softly, careful not to wake Hyunsuk. There’s a moment of silence in which Yonghee’s breath catches at being caught and he stops shifting momentarily. “Can’t sleep?”

“...Sorry for keeping you up…” Yonghee whispers back, voice softer than it already is. It pulls at Byunggon’s heart-strings. Yonghee has always been soft, from his voice to his eyes to his clothes to the little birthmark under his eye and yes, maybe Byounggon thinks he’s a  _ little _ cute. But there’s more important matters at hand.

“Is there something bothering you?” More silence. Byounggon can almost feel the tension in Yonghee and doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries or push the younger into talking, but he’s worried, and they really should try and get a little sleep before the have to wake up in about  _ three hours _ for their next schedule. “Come and sit with me?”

A few seconds pass and Byounggon is sure Yonghee is going to stubbornly stay where he is. But there’s a creak and the bed above him dips as Yonghee slides himself out of his covers and down the ladder. He stands hesitantly in front of Byounggon’s bed, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Even in the darkness Byounggon can see his hair sticking up slightly and his pyjamas are ruffled from constant movement. He chuckles and pats the empty space beside him, making a point of repositioning so there’s enough room for the smaller boy to fit in beside him. Yonghee huffs, but climbs into the bed, wriggling under the covers. His side presses close to Byounggon’s, and he brings his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. 

“Sorry…” he repeats, and Byounggon quiets him by wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. His thumb rubs comforting circles on Yonghee’s arm. The younger lets out a long sigh that he’s probably been holding all night. He slumps, relaxing in Byounggon’s hold and he looks completely exhausted. Byounggon laughs softly. 

“No sorrys, I just want to make sure you’re okay. We have to be up in three hours, remember.”

“I know… I just can’t sleep. I keep thinking…” he trails off and leans forward to bury his head in his knees. Byounggon has never seen him so… defeated, not unless it's at the end of a long night of practice. 

“About?” he coaxes gently. Again, he doesn’t want to push him. Yonghee bites his bottom lip and furrows his brows.

“I’m not good enough,” he says simply. Byounggon is about to break off into a rant that says the  _ exact opposite _ , but Yonghee cuts him off. “I know I’m getting better, but it feels… too slow. I look at everyone else practicing and you’re all so much better, and I don’t want to ask anyone for help because it’s bothering them and I should be working harder… I feel guilty for sleeping sometimes, like I should be practicing instead. I…” 

“I’m going to stop your right there Kim Yonghee,” Byounggon silences him by clapping hand over Yonghee’s mouth. A dramatic measure, yes, but he’s sure Yonghee would have kept going on and on if he hadn’t. He won’t listen to him put himself down any longer. Yonghee grumbles and swats at Byounggon’s hand but he doesn’t let up. “You’re working just as hard as the rest of us. You’re already giving it your all, we can’t expect anything more from you. The only one who thinks that is you, and I promise you don’t have to.”

Yonghee pulls Byounggon’s hand away but the older isn’t finished. He grips Yonghee’s hand tightly in his own, intertwining their fingers. 

“Seriously. It’s amazing seeing you grow,” Byounggon grins and Yonghee pouts, sticking out his bottom lip. He doesn’t say anything, but leans into Byounggon. 

“I know. Thank you…” Byounggon’s eyes have adjusted to the darkness now, so when Yonghee looks up at him and he can see the shine in his eyes that says he may or may not have been about to start crying, his heart jumps in his chest. He quickly wraps his other arm around Yonghee and pulls him into an awkward embrace. Yonghee laughs, eyes crinkling cutely and lips pulling into that adorable smile and Byounggon’s heart skips another beat. The younger’s arms snake around Byounggon’s back and grip at the fabric of his shirt. 

“You know you can talk to me. Always,” Byounggon smiles and rests his chin atop Yonghee’s head. He ruffles the other’s hair gently. Yonghee inhales, then exhales, relaxing completely into Byounggon.

“Do you think you can sleep--”

“Is it okay if--”

They both speak at the same time, cutting off each other’s words. Byounggon laughs and loosens his grip around the other. Yonghee laughs as well, but it's the nervous laugh he uses whenever he’s asked to dance on a variety show. “You first.”

“Are you sure?” Byounggon asks and Yonghee nods. “Do you feel any better? Can you sleep now?”

Yonghee hesitates, opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. Byounggon can tell he’s nervous. He takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly again. Yonghee opens his mouth again, but stops when Hyunsuk shifts in his bed, rolls over, then stumbles to his feet. He leaves the room, dragging his feet along the floor and seconds later he hears the bathroom light switch. Byounggon snorts, then turns his attention back to Yonghee, who won’t look up to meet his eyes. 

“Is it okay if… if I stay with you tonight?” He looks up at the older with his lips slightly parted and brows furrowed in worry and Byounggon can only hope he can’t hear how fast his heart is beating right now. He has time to calm himself when Hyunsuk shuffles back into the room. Yonghee stiffens in his arms. Hyunsuk collapses back into his bed and throws the covers over himself. Seconds later his soft snoring fills the room once again. Byounggon shakes his head. Their oblivious maknae. 

“If that’s what you want,” Byounggon answers. Of course it’s okay with him. Is he ever going to say no him? Kim Yongee? Sleeping in his bed? Yonghee nods, and he briefly untangles them. He shuffles into bed until he’s laying down, holding the covers up so Yonghee has the chance to slip under them. It's a small bed that barely manages to squeeze both of them together. Byounggon has his back pressed squarely against the wall and Yonghee looks as though he’s about to tumble off the side at any moment. He was the one that suggested it, but he’s a tense, awkward, nervous mess. He still won’t look up at Byounggon. 

Byounggon laughs, gently, not in a mocking way, and pulls Yonghee a little closer by the arm, filling the gap between them. “You’re not going to sleep if you’re not comfortable.” 

Yonghee doesn’t say anything, but when he finally looks at Byounggon the older boy has the overwhelming urge to just lean forward and press their lips together. He doesn’t. But his slightly parted lips, messy hair and cheeks puffed out defiantly are practically begging to be kissed. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it before, or even asked to before, but it’s always been in a joking sense. This time it isn’t. He kind of, really, definitely wants to kiss him. “Can I kiss you?”

“...What?” Yonghee blinks, eyes widening, and it takes a few seconds before Byounggon realises that, yes, he has in fact just said that last thought out loud. Accidentally. He groans and buries his face in his hands. Yonghee simply stares at him, too shocked to form any coherent sentences. 

“I-I’m so sorry. Ignore me. It was just another joke. Totally inappropriate timing, I know. Seriously…” Byounggon stutters, but Yonghee cuts him off by taking his hands away from his face and leaning in close to him and-- Kim Yonghee is kissing him. Very pretty, very cute, Kim Yonghee. His lips are soft and barely brush against Byounggon’s before he’s pulling away and Byounggon wishes it wasn’t so dark because he would have killed to see the blush that’s probably dusting Yonghee’s cheeks right now. He doesn’t even register what's happening until it's over. 

“I’m sorry, I know you said it was just a joke, I just-- I’m sorry--” It’s Byounggon’s turn to catch Yonghee’s hand and drag them away from his face. He can’t bear to think of Yonghee  _ regretting _ what he just did. 

“I told you no sorrys, remember?” Byounggon grins then he’s the one leaning in this time. Yonghee doesn’t pull away. It’s a little awkward, like most first kisses are, but it’s soft and its good and it’s long overdue. Yonghee’s lips fit perfectly with his, they move slowly and carefully, and Byounggon swears he’s never kissed anyone so soft. He goes to pull away, scared of doing too much, but then Yonghee’s fists ball at the front of his shirt and he makes this little noise of protest in the back of his throat that brings Byounggon back again. 

His hands move instinctively to cup Yonghee’s face, holding him gently between his palms. He thumbs the younger’s cheeks and the corner of his eyes and lips, feeling how soft he is, and Yonghee leans into his every touch, his eyes shut tight. Byounggon pulls away, finally, but not before pecking kisses all over the other’s face. His lips brush both cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, his jawline, and, lastly, the birthmark under his eye. He’s been wanting to kiss that for god knows how long. Yonghee laughs and Byounggon practically melts. He is never going to get over how cute this boy is. 

“It tickles…” a weak complaint. 

“I’m sorry, you’re just so cute,” Byounggon admits and Yonghee flushes, curling into himself, face in his hands. 

“I thought you said no sorrys?” Yonghee’s voice comes muffled from behind his hands, and Byounggon snorts, smiling. 

“Alright, come here you,” He taunts and puts a hand on Yonghee’s back, pulling him closer until they’re pressed together tightly. Yonghee giggles (once again, the most adorable thing Byounggon has ever heard) but doesn’t shuffle away. Byounggon shifts onto his back and slips an arm under the shorter boy’s head. Yonghee wiggles forward, fits perfectly into the other’s side, and nestles into crook of Byounggon’s neck. He can feel Yonghee’s eyelashes fluttering on his collarbone. They take a second to fall into a comfortable position, Byounggon’s hand cradling Yonghee’s back, stroking his thumb over the fabric of his pyjamas, before they finally settle. 

“Thank you,” Yonghee whispers against Byounggon’s skin, craning his neck upwards to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. Byounggon doesn’t reply, but squeezes Yonghee tightly. Minutes, if not seconds later Byounggon can feel the gentle rise and fall of Yonghee’s chest against his side, his breathing softens and tickles at Byounggon’s neck, and he’s pretty sure that he’s fallen asleep. 

Byounggon chuckles. Of course, the boy that kept him up most of the night is the first to fall asleep, so quickly. He shakes his head. All that matters is that he’s given Yonghee somewhere to feel safe. He brushes his lips over Yonghee’s forehead once more and gives him a final kiss, “Goodnight.” 


End file.
